New Beginnings
by Austin Seville
Summary: Another Simon x Austin origin story, this time centered around early abandonment,
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Takes place in the Alvin Show canon, with 80's/90's appearances for the sake of character accuracy. Begins in 2003.

* * *

A thrilling weekend lay ahead for the world famous chipmunk triplets Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Their adopted father, Dave, was taking them to yet another of Alvin's favorite sporting events: a NASCAR race. Continuing on Alvin's quest to attend a race at every track on the circuit, they were stopping at the popular, 1.5 mile cookie cutter known as Texas Motor Speedway. This was one of the fastest tracks under 2 miles long, and Alvin was very excited.

Despite popular belief, Simon enjoyed these outings as well. He liked to look at each car's performance from a technical standpoint, and speculate which poor performer would improve the most by the end. He found the science behind racing to be truly entertaining.

The two eldest brothers weren't alone in enjoying these trips, as Theodore found them to be one way to sample food from all over america. Each track had a unique set of concession stands, and the plump little chipmunk enjoyed taste testing food from each and every one.

Now, the family of four was headed towards the grandstand to join the light crowd attending the truck race. This was NASCAR's lowest-tier national series, and thus it drew the smallest crowd. As they neared the row of souvenir haulers parked in front of the grandstand, something caught one of the boys' eye. Upon a second glance, Simon confirmed his sighting: there was a small boy atop one of the hills leading up to the track, staring through a fence at the asphalt oval.

At first he thought the boy was bald, with a strange series of bumps atop his head. A closer look revealed an astonishing discovery that rocked Simon's very core. The boy wasn't human at all; he was a chipmunk! Simon was flabbergasted, because he and his brothers were the only talking chipmunks he knew of. The child genius had always attributed this to a strange genetic mutation, but this revelation had him reconsidering his theory.

"Dave, stop!" Simon cried, noticing his family moving on. Dave turned to his tallest son.

"What is it, Simon?" he asked. The blue-clad chipmunk pointed up at the boy.

"I found another chipmunk, Dave!" Simon explained. Dave examined the small form staring through chain link. The boy appeared roughly the triplets' age, but his attire was worrisome. Along with an orange hoodie and a black shirt protruding from the bottom, the boy wore only sneakers and what appeared to be a plain, white diaper. What's more, there were half a dozen track employees around and none of them seemed to notice the boy.

"Strange…" Dave mumbled to himself. Simon raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Dave?" he asked. The boy's father snapped out of his daze.

"Nothing, Simon," Dave assured him.

"Wait, is he wearing-?" Alvin started to ask, noticing the boy as well.

"Simon, why don't you go talk to him? See who he's here with; maybe we can become friends," Dave suggested, cutting off his most arrogant son.

"Sure, Dave," Simon replied, heading up the hill. As his bespectacled son neared the boy, Dave noticed that a few track workers now had their eyes on the two. As worried as he was, it was too late now to do anything other than keep a keen eye on the chatting eight year-olds. Meanwhile, atop the grassy hill, Simon faced his own problem.

"Hello, my name is Simon. What's yours?" he asked. The boy remained silent. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to be friends," Simon continued patiently.

"Austin…" the boy finally answered. The bespectacled chipmunk took note of Austin's quiet, shy demeanor.

"Are you here with your parents?" Simon asked. Austin shook his head. "Grandparents?" The same response. "Well... who are you here with?"

"Mr. Johnson," Austin answered, pointing at one of the track workers. This got the man's attention, and his movement got Dave's. Soon, there were six people atop the hill, creating an unusual scene.

"What's going on up here? Who are you people?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"My name is Dave Seville, and these are my boys: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Simon was just trying to befriend another chipmunk; we don't see very many," Dave explained. Mr. Johnson took note of the three boys surrounding Austin.

"Oh," Mr. Johnson replied, recognizing the triplets, "Say, are you guys adopting?" Dave was taken aback.

"W-What?" he sputtered, "Why do you ask?"

"Allow me to explain." Mr. Johnson paused for a moment in reflection. "Austin was left here after a race six years ago, a mere two year-old at the time. I couldn't get anyone to take him in, because he's a chipmunk; even my own wife! I've done the best I can to raise him here at the track, but he can't grow up like this," the man explained, "I can't even toilet train him 'cause of the lack of bathrooms." Dave gasped in shock as the small, orange-clad chipmunk turned shyly away.

"That's terrible..." he responded, "Of course we'll take him in!" The triplets reacted with a mixture of shock and excitement; they were getting a new brother!

"I sure am glad to hear that; Austin deserves better than this," Mr. Johnson replied, "Follow me; I'll take you to get his stuff."

* * *

The NASCAR race weekend seemed to fly by, and soon the Seville family had endured the long flight back to California. Dave made a quick stop on the drive home from the airport, officially making Austin part of the family. Now, he and the four young chipmunks arrived back at their small but luxurious house in Anaheim. After a group effort at dealing with everyone's luggage, Dave set his focus on getting the newest Seville settled in.

The triplets joined their father in giving Austin a tour of the house, starting in the entryway and delving into every nook and cranny of the humble abode. This included a thorough circuit of the kitchen, so Austin wouldn't have trouble finding anything. Unfortunately, an issue arose near the end of the tour; all bedrooms in the house were already spoken for. Thankfully, Simon volunteered to share his with Austin, putting a proud smile on his father's face.

Once the tour was over, Dave and Theodore set about preparing dinner. Alvin retreated to his bedroom, becoming absorbed in his PS2. While all this went on, Simon brought Austin back to their room and turned on the TV. The cable was already tuned to USA network, which was airing Monday Night RAW at the time. Austin was instantly drawn in, especially by the dark, eerie superstar known as the Undertaker.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Dave called. Having already pried Alvin away from the TV, he mainly spoke to Austin and Simon. The two boys did not respond, but Dave remained calm nonetheless. Their bedroom door- like Alvin's- was probably closed and blocking out sound. Walking down the hall, Dave confirmed his suspicions and started to enter the boys' room. He stopped in surprise, however, as his eyes fell on the scene before him.

Dave could tell by their damp fur that both boys had already taken their nightly shower. Simon was now clad in cotton pajama pants, an undershirt and a hoodie; all fitting a blue color scheme as usual. Austin wore a button-up pajama top made of soft, amber-colored cotton; the garment accompanied only by a plain, blue and white diaper. The two were watching TV from the comfort of their bed; Austin snuggled up to his older brother in the most adorable fashion.

"I hate to break this up, but it's time for dinner," Dave hesitantly announced. Simon quickly paused the wrestling show with the use of the family's DVR.

"It's alright, Dave; we were getting hungry anyway," he assured his father. The two boys hopped down and headed for the door. Strangely, Austin stuck close to his brother's side; Simon wrapping an arm comfortingly around him. Dave reasoned that the boy was likely still nervous and found comfort with his bespectacled brother. All this aside, the three Sevilles made their way to the kitchen to join Alvin and Theodore for dinner.

The family of five shared a scrumptious meal, during which Austin warmed up to Theodore and his amazing cooking. Alvin was arrogant as usual, however, which kept his reputation poor at best. After dinner, the boys split up and headed to their rooms for the night. Dave waited until ten to make his usual rounds, and naturally he started with his most unruly son. Forcing Alvin to turn off his game system and go to bed, the father of four moved onward down the hall.

Next was Theodore's room, which was stocked with snacks and a mini fridge. As expected, Dave found his green-clad son eating something and playing with one of his toys. Theodore was forced to put away his toys, finish his snack, and brush his teeth before going to bed. With his other two sons dealt with, Dave now came to the final door in the hallway: Austin and Simon's. It was 10:20 by this time, and the father of four worried about his youngest son.

The door opened with a soft creak, revealing a room where darkness was pierced by a small night light. Both boys lay silently in bed; the rhythm of their breathing indicating sleep. Austin was snuggled up to his older brother, his arms wrapped around the boy's midsection. Simon had an arm wrapped protectively around his younger sibling, whose head rested just under the taller boy's chin. Dave smiled and backed out of the room; something told him those two would be close for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was jolted from his flashback by the sound of Alvin thundering downstairs. The boy was clad in a snazzy, black suit with a red tie, worn in preparation for the West Eastman High senior prom. Theodore followed soon after in similar attire, albeit with a green tie. The two, rather short 18 year-olds were as handsome as Dave had ever seen them, but he was worried about their plans for the night. Theodore was usually well behaved, but Alvin was known for his recklessness.

"How long are you guys staying out?" Dave questioned.

"Prom ends at midnight, so we should be home before 12:30," Alvin responded. His father backpedaled in shock.

"So you're _not_ going to stay out partying and/or wreaking havoc?" Dave questioned. Alvin shook his head.

"I'm not eight anymore, Dave. Besides, I've gotta look after Theodore," he assured his father.

"I'm not eight, either, you know," Theodore retorted. Alvin ruffled his shorter brother's hair.

"I was just kidding, Theo," he replied. The younger sibling blushed lightly.

"Alright, you guys had better get going; I'll see you later tonight," Dave cut in.

"Okay. Keep an eye on Austin and Simon; you know how those two get when left alone," Alvin responded, leading his brother out the door. Dave's eyes widened as Alvin's words sunk in; he hadn't checked on the two in hours! Hurrying upstairs, he stopped outside the two boys' bedroom door. Why he still allowed them to share a room at this age, he would never know. That aside, he silently opened the door and peeked into the room.

The two chipmunks were easily spotted; both atop the queen bed they shared. Austin was laid out on his back, blushing in embarrassment as Simon taped on a plain, white and blue diaper. The padded garment was a precaution taken due to the teen's troublesome bladder, which was weak thanks to his unusual childhood. With the change complete, Austin sat up and pulled his blue, Shelby Cobra t-shirt down over his padding. Both boys picked up Xbox controllers and resumed playing what sounded like NCAA Football 10.

Dave was about to leave when he noticed just how close the two rather small teens were sitting. Not only were they less than an inch apart, but Austin was leaning against Simon in a manner that was a bit _too_ friendly. Dave debated whether or not to break them up, keeping in mind that his sons were, in fact, chipmunks. Unlike humans, incestual relationships were almost natural amongst their furry, rodent species. Then again, Austin _was_ adopted...

With a reluctant sigh, Dave let the door close softly and headed down the hall. The conflicted father of five spotted Noah walking his way, clad in casual attire like his two, gay brothers. Stopping the teen, who was holding a red and black 3DS XL, Dave started a line of curious questioning.

"Noah, you're not going to prom?" he asked, shocked. The green-clad teen shook his head.

"Nah, Annie and I don't want to deal with the press. We've got a date planned for tomorrow, instead," he explained. Dave nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. Say, are you going to your brothers' room?" he questioned. Noah nodded. "Keep an eye on them, will ya?"

"Of course, dad; I always do," Noah assured his father. With that, Dave headed towards the kitchen to prepare a late night snack, leaving his boys alone.

Noah Jagers-Seville entered his brothers' room to find them atop their bed at the end of a Longhorns game on NCAA Football 10. Seeing their brother, the two quickly turned off their Xbox 360 and pulled out a pair of 3DS XL systems.

"Ready for some Pokemon, guys?" Noah asked.

"Yeah! I swear I'm gonna hatch a shiny this time!" Austin replied excitedly. Simon chuckled as Noah climbed onto the bed and they loaded up their Pokemon X and Y games. Austin continued what he'd been doing for the past several days: hatching Eevee eggs on Route 7. Noah and Simon continued their journeys normally, both nearing the Lumiose City gym. The three played uneventfully for half an hour, before Austin suddenly froze in complete shock.

"I GOT A SHINY!" he cried excitedly. The other two boys dropped what they were doing immediately.

"Nice!" Simon remarked.

"Sweet!" Noah added. The three teens shared a group hug, congratulating Austin.

"Maybe now you can catch up to us," Simon remarked, ruffling his brother's headfur. Austin blushed; clearly his brother was being generous. As far behind as he was, it would take a lot of playing to pull _that_ off.

Their excitement dying down, the three teens resumed playing. Austin began working on boosting his Eevee's friendship so he could evolve it into an Umbreon. Simon and Noah proceeded casually onward in their own games; always spending plenty of time training before moving on to the next town. This fun evening couldn't last forever, though, as midnight drew steadily closer.

* * *

Dave sat idly in the living room, watching a recorded episode of American Restoration. Suddenly, a key entered the lock on the front door, and seconds later Alvin and Theodore entered the house. Dave checked the clock and smiled proudly; 12:30, just as Alvin had promised. Once the biggest troublemaker in town, he had certainly come a long way. Bidding the two teens good night, Dave decided it was high time he checked on his other three sons.

After finding Noah's room empty, the father of five made his way to Austin and Simon's. Quietly opening the white, oak door, Dave took a peek inside the dark bedroom. The only light came from the boys' game systems, which illuminated their peaceful, sleeping faces. Dave especially noticed the positions the two young lovers had taken. Austin leaned against his brother, his arms wrapped around Simon's midsection. The bespectacled teen was no less innocent; an arm wrapped protectively around his padded little brother.

Dave smiled at the heart-warming scene, exiting the room as quietly as he'd come. Turning around, he came face to face with Alvin. The teenage chipmunk was clad in fire engine red, button-up pajamas with yellow stitching and his signature A. He had a knowing smile on his face, and at first spoke lightly with amusement.

"Cute, aren't they?" Alvin remarked. Dave sighed and nodded.

"Strange, though," he replied. Alvin's tone grew serious.

"That may be true, but you had better not split them up," he warned, "You won't like the consequences."

"What consequences?" Dave questioned.

"I, and most likely Noah, will make your life a living hell," Alvin explained, "You remember back when I was eight, right? Just imagine what I'm capable of now. Good night!" Dave gasped for air as his eldest son walked off. He had already decided to let the boys be, but now he was more certain than ever. There was no way he was dealing with Alvin's troublemaking ways ever again.


End file.
